


Heartbreaker

by Jokulhaup



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Heart Sex, I'm making it a thing., is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokulhaup/pseuds/Jokulhaup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma refuses to accept the Dark magic that is still a part of Regina, how will the former Evil Queen convince her that it's not a terrible thing? Sex. Sex is the answer. Established SQ. PWP. Smut. I regret nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> I could not stop thinking about this idea until I wrote it down. Shit gets weird.

It was early in the morning when Regina was disturbed by the furious knocking on her door in conjunction with the ringing doorbell. With an affectionate sigh, she walked to the foyer and opened the door, letting in her two favourite people in Storybrooke.

"Hey mom, the sleepover was really fun! Missed you though. Gonna go put my stuff away!" the shorter blur cried out, hugging the brunette affectionately before dashing up the stairs with his bag.

"Don't run in the house, young man," came the reply, but Henry merely waved her off, taking the stairs two at a time in his rush.

Regina huffed, "I swear that boy sometimes, I blame you entirely for this increasing insubordination."

Leather clad arms wrapped around her as she pouted, and a warm chuckle resounded in her ear.

"Ah don't be like that, Regina. He's just growing up and going through teenage rebellion. Honestly I think we're pretty lucky at how tame it is," Emma soothed her with a half-smile, internally cooing at how adorable the former Evil Queen was when she was being grumpy. Honestly the woman may have brought a kingdom to its knees or whatever, but sometimes she just looked like big fluffed puppy. She was brought out of her thoughts by a sharp jab to the ribs.

"Ow!"

Emma rubbed the sore spot that Regina had jabbed, pouting sadly at the brunette.

"You were making your Regina-is-adorable face. I don't do adorable. I was an evil queen once, I have a reputation to uphold."

Emma rolled her eyes in amusement as the older woman crossed her arms seriously.

"Yes yes, you were the evil queen and you killed everyone with dark magic and came after children who stayed up late and didn't listen to their parents. It's alright Regina. that was a part of your past but not your present. You've changed from the Evil Queen, given up your Dark magic for Henry and me, and even the people of Storybrooke have come around. Hell you even get along with my parents nowadays. Now come here."

The blonde wrapped her arms around Regina in a warm hug.

"I love you, you know. And I'm proud of how far you've come."

Regina unfurled her arms and slowly returned the hug, pressing her face into the crook of Emma's neck and deeply breathing in her scent. They stood in the entryway to the house, embracing one another while listening to the sounds of Henry stomping around upstairs.

Eventually, Regina relaxed her grip and whispered out, "You're wrong, you know."

Blinking rapidly in confusion, Emma placed her hands on Regina's shoulders and stepped back.

"Wrong about what?"

Regina looked down at their feet and sighed, "About me giving up my Dark magic. It's an intrinsic part of me and I can't just throw it away like that."

"What? But Regina-"

"It's not like I use it all the time!"

The redeemed queen interrupted, hugging herself around the waist.

"Regardless of the circumstances around how I got it, it remains a useful option that I keep open in case of emergencies."

"But Regina, Dark magic is bad for you. I don't want to see you fall into darkness again."

"It's alright Emma," Regina soothed the other woman, "I only fell into its corruption because my life was already consumed by despair when I first learned it. You and Henry are my anchors keeping me from getting corrupted by the darkness now."

Here, the brunette smirked and placed a hand over the blonde's chest, patting it gently.

"Besides, Dark magic isn't inherently evil, even the Enchanted Hearts spell has its uses when you're feeling... creative."

The former queen's hand sunk easily into the blonde's chest, and wrapped around her heart. Green eyes widened in shock and betrayal as the blonde felt a strange tugging sensation in her chest. Strangely, though, there was no pain as Regina extracted her hand, grasping the Saviour's beating heart gently in her hand.

"Oh don't fret Emma, I'm just trying to prove a point. I'll return it to you before the day is over, I promise."

"I... I don't understand. How did you-"

"How did I take out your heart when no one else could? It's because True Love can't shield against itself, and I used that to fuel my magic when I took your heart. Hopefully that reassures you that I don't mean you any harm."

Emma cleared her suddenly dry throat, swallowing hard as she replied, "Actually that's not what I meant. I trust you with everything, including my heart. I was going to ask how you did that without umm... dampening my emotions I guess? Everything I've seen and heard about removing hearts indicates that it deadens the senses of the victim and I feel just like I did before you went Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom all over my chest."

Regina made a sound of understanding as she cradled the heart to her chest, holding it as if it was the most precious gift in the world, which it was to her.

"That's because the others you've seen do it, Rumple, my mother, Pan, were all more focused on power rather than finesse. Pull out the heart, control someone's actions, crush it to dust, move on. It's all very droll, and I spent a lot of time experimenting with hearts in my exile, figuring out every subtlety and nuance of the spell. Honestly I was much better suited for the Queen of Hearts title than my mother ever was. For example, I can do this..."

Regina lifted the heart to her mouth and extended her tongue, gently licking it along its length. Emma's expression of revulsion instantly faded into raw pleasure as her eyes rolled up and a lewd moan erupted from her mouth.

"Holy shi- How are you doing that?"

The blonde gasped and panted, caught completely off guard by the sudden surge of arousal consuming her entire body.

"I told you darling, I am much better at... control than anyone else when it comes to manipulating hearts. I can make you feel or do anything I desire."

"I... I... Holy cra-"

The blonde was interrupted by her phone alarm going off, indicating that it was time for her to go to work. Disabling the alarm and turning back to her lover, Emma began to speak, "Regina, I don't know if-"

"Miss Swan, it is time for you to head to work. I won't tolerate the Sheriff shirking her duties, no matter how... distracted she may be. Speaking of which..."

Regina caressed the heart in her hands in gentle rubbing motions, amusement glittering in her eyes as Emma gasped and moaned again.

"Good luck going through the entire day while in a perpetual state of arousal, dear. Hopefully it won't be too disturbing? You may have this back later tonight."

She gestured toward the heart with her last sentence, before turning around and heading up to her bedroom to prepare for the day.

"You... you evil bitch," Emma gasped out, face flushed as her arousal constantly simmered at a level that would be incredibly distracting but not debilitating or satisfying.

Regina turned her head back at the top of the stairs, glancing at Emma through a sidelong glance.

"Oh darling, you say the sweetest things. Because of that, you're not allowed to try to relieve yourself either."

She pressed a kiss to the heart and laughed to herself at the helpless groan Emma released, walking out of the blonde's sight.

**(SQ)**

Emma groaned out loud as she collapsed onto the bed that she and Regina shared, absolutely exhausted yet still pent up from Regina's machinations on her heart and body.

The day had been an absolute disaster; she couldn't stop fidgeting in the office long enough to complete any paperwork. Lunch had been no better, when both Ruby and Granny had given her suspicious looks - although Ruby's was more lecherous than suspicious, accompanied by a smirk - as she quickly purchased her lunch and fled the diner. Damn werewolves and their advanced senses. The afternoon had been a total bust as well; the vibrations of the car had been distracting and a gunpoint robbery could have occurred right in front of her without her noticing considering how unsettled she was. Hell, even her clothing was a constant distraction as it brushed against her sensitive body. After a stilted dinner where Regina had inundated the conversation with innuendo and Henry made awkward faces at learning way too much about his moms' relationship, she was finally collapsing in her room and awaiting Regina to retrieve her heart from the beautiful witch.

"Oh good, you're already here," the voice of the brunette seductress resonated through her entire body, and Emma surged upright to look at her lover. Her mouth instantly went dry as she saw nothing on her lover except the blonde's heart in hand and a lascivious smirk on her beautiful face.

"How was your day darling? You seemed very distracted during dinner, and I heard from Miss Lucas that you were flushed and seemed to be sick during lunch. Are you going down with something?"

As she spoke, her thumb idly stroked Emma's heart, causing her blush to deepen and her breaths to turn into desperate gasps and pants.

"I... I... Oh god Regina, please stop, I can't handle this."

The overload of arousal and frustration caused tears to squeeze out of the blonde's eyes, and Regina surged forward onto the bed to kiss them off her face.

"There there sweetheart, I just wanted to show you that Dark magic has its upsides too. In fact I bet by the end of this, you'll be asking me to do it again."

"F-fat chance of that," the blonde gasped out, hands desperately clawing at the sheets due to her inability to touch herself as a result of the geas placed on her by the brunette that morning staying strong.

"Hmm well, we'll see. I suppose you've been a good girl, so I supposed you're allowed to touch yourself. Put on a show for me."

As she spoke Regina snapped the fingers of her empty hand, and Emma's clothes evaporated off her body to reappear in the laundry hamper, leaving the desperate blonde nude on the bed. Instantly Emma's hands moved, one diving between her legs and stroking herself furiously while the other rose to her breasts, teasing and pinching them as her gasps turned into moans. Regina merely sat back and observed, stroking the heart in her lap like a pet as she felt it start to pound harder and faster with every passing second.

A minute later, Emma's eyes opened - when had she shut them? - and she released a cry of frustration.

"Oh come on, you won't let me finish? Why are you doing this? Please Regina, please let me come."

Regina groaned at the desperate babble, and she rubbed the heart along her body, starting by kissing it before sliding it down her throat, between her breasts, down her belly, and down to the junction between her legs. The frenetic tempo of the heart provided a surge of pleasure as it came in contact with her clit.

As the heart went down its journey, Emma could do little more than touch herself and watch, moaning desperately in time with Regina as she followed her journey down the beautiful brunette's body. When the heart pressed against Regina's soaking sex, Emma's eyes snapped upwards to Regina's, which were hooded and staring at her with a fiery mix of love and lust.

"Just a little more darling," the brunette sighed, relishing in the thrumming pleasure that her lover was causing her without them even touching. Eventually she climaxed, gushing onto the heart and soaking it in her essence. Emma's eyes closed with a whimper as she felt a surge of pleasure push her even higher up with no end in sight. Another surge brought her attention back to her magical lover, and she moaned pathetically at the side of Regina licking her heart clean, her body clenching and unclenching rapidly and a veritable ocean of arousal pouring out of her.

"Ahh... that was magnificent darling. Well, I supposed you've earned your reward. Come for me, my Emma. Come for me. Come to your heart's content. Come until you lose your mind. Come without end. Come. Come. Come."

With every statement she spoke, an orgasm crashed onto Emma's body, like waves crashing onto a rocky cliff. Her body spasmed as she came, orgasm after orgasm threatening to drown her in a sea of pleasure. And yet she still felt something empty within her every time she came, and her frustration mounted anew.

"Oh go- god. Please Regina. Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease."

The begging erupted from her without restraint, wordless desires clashing with the limitations of her mind and body as she tried to overcome the feelings within her and ask Regina for... for something. What was she asking for? Desperation filled her even as she climaxed again and again.

"Ahh... Now for the _pièce de résistance._ "

Regina leaned over the blonde's spasming form and gently, oh so gently, pressed the heart against her chest. There was a burst of light as the heart reentered Emma's body and she seemed to pause as if her body was processing the sudden change.

Regina smirked.

Suddenly the blonde's back arched almost the point of breaking itself as an unholy scream loosed itself from her throat.

"Regina! Reg-Ican'tohgodIcan'twhatamIReginagodpleasegaaah!"

Emma was paralyzed as her body arched in pleasure, her face a rictus of emotion as her pleasure senses were so overloaded that her pain senses triggered in response. Her voice died down to a wordless whimper as Regina magically restricted it in order to protect her lover.

"I forgot to mention," the brunette began idly, "when your heart is returned, you feel everything that you felt when it was removed again all at once, several times stronger. If I didn't take care to reinforce your mind and body through your heart, I'm sure this experience would break you completely."

Her words went unheard as the blonde continued to twitch while arched, her body so overwhelmed that it could no longer physically express itself; her face was the only indication of the overwhelming sensations threatening to break her into tiny pieces. Tears streamed endlessly from her eyes as sensation beyond sensation smashed her to pieces and rebuilt her only to smash her again.

Eventually after years of pleasure - was it years? what was time anymore really pleasure was all and all was pleasure and Regina had done this and Regina was all and was pleasure and everything was - like a rubber band snapping, Emma's body collapsed onto the bed, her mind snapping back into place along it. She gasped for air desperately, black spots appearing in her vision as the overload of sensation threatened her consciousness. She heard a husky chuckle as a brown haired beauty came into view above her limp form.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed it then? Well darling, was I right? Dark magic can have its uses and you want a repeat, hmm?"

Weakly, Emma raised her arm, and oh god her arm weighed a thousand million tons in that moment, and gave Regina a weak thumbs up. Her arm collapsed and she faded into blissful unconsciousness. She felt lips press against hers and weakly tried to reciprocate. The last thing she heard was a throaty laugh and everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I make no excuses and regret nothing. Shit got weird, but hopefully hot as well. I absolutely could not stop thinking about Regina using Emma's heart as a sex toy and suddenly this happened. I'm pretty sure Emma has been ruined for vanilla sex but really, Regina has only herself to blame. And me I suppose.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
